Pretty Toy Dolls
by Katah
Summary: [no pairings, Dark Malik thought thing] Usual disturbing Dark Malikfic. There's the seven deadly sins and the seven holy virtues. And then there's Dark Malik and the seven other Battle City finalists.


There's the seven deadly sins. There's the seven holy virtues. Then there's Dark Malik and the seven other Battle City finalists. I've never written Dark Malik before, so any CC that could be offered would be really appreciated.

* * *

Sin. Virtue. Kill the sinners. Kill the saints. Kill good and evil and white and black and light and darkness and all that's left is me. Kill the seven pretty dolls with their good and their evil and their balance. And when the seven pretty dolls are gone then nothing is left except me.

_…avarice_…**FIRST DOLL**…_knowledge…_

…confident blood eyes…

First doll is the most important, and knows it. Silly little toy thinks it can defeat me. All the others don't. They might think they do, but deepdeepdeep down inside, they know. Light is strong, darkness is stronger, but nothing defeats everything. First doll is greedy, yesyes, very greedy. Wants everything for itself, all the power, doesn't care who is in the way. Other dolls are this way too, but first doll is treacherous and pretends to be good and just and true.

First doll knows this isn't true. First doll knows a lot. First doll knows right and wrong and good and evil but whyohwhy doesn't first doll know it will be broken like the pretty little toy it is?

_…wrath_…**SECOND DOLL**…_fortitude…_

…resolute azure eyes…

Second doll is important, but nonono, second doll doesn't know. Silly pretty toy wants to hide away and be normal, but after this, can't hide, can never hide away from fate again. Second doll is angry and hates and wants to hurt more than it knows because second doll is scared because it knows it can't hide from everyone anymore.

Second doll is determined and wants to fight on and on and on and will never stop fighting until the anger stops and the anger will never stop until it stops fighting, so pretty little doll will be fighting forever and ever. Don't worry, pretty toy, I'll help you stop.

_…gluttony_…**THIRD DOLL**…_righteousness…_

…dauntless honey eyes…

Third doll needs so much and has so much but needs more and more and more. Third doll will never give up until it has all the life-force, all the power, never stops burning and fighting and wanting but not needing. Third doll is veryvery selfish and hides behind masks of nobility.

Third doll thinks what it does is right, thinks it does things for others. Silly pretty doll, you do things only to sustain yourself. Poor little pretty toy will never stop wanting and stealing and burning, why doesn't the pretty toy accept that all it does is for itself?

_…pride_…**FOURTH DOLL**…_counsel…_

…truthful violet eyes…

Fourth doll thinks it's very important. Fourth doll is wrong. Fourth doll cannot fight because it is weak, cannot surrender because it is proud. Silly fourth doll thinks it is the greatest prettiest most beloved doll in all the world. Fourth doll thinks it can never ever lose and is never ever wrong, but fourth doll is always forever wrong and never ever wins.

Fourth doll tries to help other people, foolish doll. Fourth doll thinks because it is so great and perfect that it can make a difference, but fourth doll means nothing to no-one and is forever forgotten all because pretty fourth doll isn't perfect.

_…envy_…**FIFTH DOLL**…_fear of the lord…_

…resigned amber eyes…

Fifth doll believes. Silly fifth doll will always believe and trust but just wants to steal and have. Fourth doll is veiled hatred, pretends to be so pretty and devoted and is really ugly and evil and scared because unlike other dolls, fifth doll knows it is nothing and wants to be more, silly selfish doll.

Fifth doll trusts in the power of others and itself, but fifth doll will always fall because fifth doll wants power for itself but never tries and just believes but never does anything. Is fifth doll happy now?

_…sloth_…**SIXTH DOLL**…_wisdom…_

…darkened cerulean eyes…

Sixth doll watches. Watches other pretty dolls play their little game but never ever joins in because sixth doll knows. Sixth doll knows other pretty dolls will be broken and hurt but sixth doll doesn't care. Just watches. Sixth doll is too lazy and scared to help other dolls, because even though sixth doll knows, sixth doll cannot be bothered to leave the safety of knowing and start being.

But sixth doll is wise and knows it is a toy and doesn't care because sixth doll cares about nothing, not even itself. Sixth toy could snap and break and bleed and die and sixth doll wouldn't care as long as it knew. Why doesn't sixth doll help?

_…lust_…**SEVENTH DOLL**…_understanding…_

…vengeful mahogany eyes…

Seventh doll is last doll. Still important, but not important. Seventh doll doesn't want power like first or revenge like second or sustenance like third or admiration like fourth or control like fifth or peace like sixth… seventh doll wants all and nothing. Seventh doll wants death and life and peace and turmoil. Seventh doll just wants.

And seventh doll knows why things happen and silly seventh doll thinks it is in control of the world and thinks it has the power but just like all the pretty silly dolls it doesn't realize it is just a pretty toy for me to play with and break when I want to. Why does pretty seventh doll want everything? Because it can.

Silly dolls. Avarice kills Lust and Gluttony kills Envy and I kill Pride and Wrath kills Sloth and I kill Gluttony and Avarice kills Wrath and now Avarice dies too.

Then all the pretty little dolls are gone and black and white and good and evil are gone and there is just me.


End file.
